Cartas Anónimas
by Crislu
Summary: Un matrimonio recibe extrañas cartas el día del padre. ¿Cuál es el por qué de estas misivas? El siguiente fic participa en el Reto temático: Día del Padre del foro El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas (EEQCR)


**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y el universo Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K Rowling.**

**El siguiente fic participa en el Reto temático: Día del Padre del foro El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas (EEQCR)**

**Cartas Anónimas**

El día tocaba a su fin, la oscuridad inundaba ya un cielo plagado de estrellas que la luz de las farolas impedía ver, el barrio que por las mañanas se encontraba lleno de bullicio y ajetreo, se encontraba ahora vacío preparándose para la larga noche.

Por la pequeña calle de la urbanización de Lonsdale Street solo se oía el canto de los grillos y el repiquetear de un coche que avanzaba por la pequeña carretera. Entrando por un caminillo que asomaba a la derecha (perfectamente asfaltado) el vehículo estacionó delante de una verja de color amarillento.

Cansados pero con aspecto feliz, un hombre y una mujer salieron del coche, habían tenido un día largo en la consulta y no veían la hora de llegar a casa para sentarse en el sofá y ver una película o leer un buen libro.

—Esta noche me toca a mí preparar la cena— anunció el hombre mientras metía la llave en la cerradura.

—La hacemos juntos y así acabamos antes— le respondió con una sonrisilla la mujer.

—Acepto.

Los dos entraron en la casa, el hombre cogió el correo y ambos subieron a la habitación para cambiarse la ropa. Mientras la mujer se ponía una camiseta limpia, el hombre sonreía feliz sujetando con la mano una pequeña carta.

— ¿Otra vez esas extrañas cartas? —pregunto ella al vez que se sacaba su castaña cabellera de entre la camiseta.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿Y son siempre en la misma fecha, el día del padre, no lo acabo de entender…?—hablaba con ella misma como investigando para sí la procedencia de aquellas misivas. —Lo peor de todo es que tú las sigues leyendo, ya te dije mil veces que unas cartas que no están firmadas no son nunca buen presagio, pongan lo que pongan…

—Solo las leo por curiosidad, nada más —se apresuró a defenderse, y sentándose sobre la colcha de la cama se dispuso a abrir el sobre, su mirada era de intensa emoción y hasta sus manos temblaban cuando intentaba extraer la carta sin romper el sobre.

— ¿Tú no habrás tenido un hijo con otra mujer, no?

Esa incipiente pregunta le aparto de su labor momentáneamente y mirando a los ojos de su esposa a la vez que la tomaba de la mano, le explicó cariñosamente:

—Ya sabes que no, es solo que siento que la persona que escribe estas cartas me conoce, nos conoce, pues también habla con mucho afecto de ti. Me gusta leerlas porque para estas personas somos realmente especiales.

—Tonterías- bufó la mujer, y bajo las escaleras en dirección a la cocina.

Sin atender a su esposa, el hombre de ojos castaños y sonrisa perfecta, desdobló el folio y leyó con atención:

"_Hola Julius._

_¿Qué tal por Australia? ¿Todo bien? Espero que sí. Supongo que estarás desconcertado por estas cartas, querrás saber quién soy, pero créeme no puedo explicártelo._

_Solo te escribo para decirte que todos los días antes de dormir me acuerdo de ti y de Jean, eres una de las personas más especiales de mi vida. No debería estas escribiéndote, también lo sé, pero no puedo pensar que aparte de todo lo que gané, os perdí a vosotros. Os echo tantísimo de menos. Nunca se lo digo a mi marido, pero aquí en mi pecho siento un vacío que nunca se llena, una angustia que no puedo evitar. Solo quisiera que supierais quien soy… poder recordar con vosotros esos grandes momentos que pasamos juntos, pero la vida es así de dura._

_A pesar de todo, quiero que sepas que yo nunca os olvidare, os llevo siempre conmigo y todo lo que me enseñasteis me ayuda a seguir, sin vosotros yo no sería quien soy…_

_Os quiero de todo corazón, un abrazo para los dos._

_Pd: Feliz día del padre (aunque tú no tengas hijos) seguro que hubieras sido un padrazo."_

El señor Julius pudo comprobar que la carta tenía pequeñas manchas en la parte de abajo como si el autor hubiera estado llorando, y sin saber por qué el hombre también se puso a llorar, las lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas, sus pensamientos vagaban rápido y de repente abrió sus ojos como platos y susurró:

—Hermione, hija…

Pero tan pronto como había llegado el recuerdo se desvaneció y el señor Julius se quedó sentado en la cama, sintiendo como tantas otras veces que había algo muy dentro suyo que le decía que le faltaba realmente algo importante en su vida.

Ese día del padre el matrimonio Granger se fue a dormir, sin recordar que tenían una fantástica hija, Julius dormía con la mano debajo de la almohada agarrando con fuerzas la carta de Hermione, y en sus sueños sí la recordaba.

**Nota: Lo he escrito un poco rápido, pero espero les guste.**


End file.
